


Altered Events

by Skylarklady



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Shadowhunters (TV) RPF, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, shadow - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Protective Alec Lightwood, Romance, Saving the World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylarklady/pseuds/Skylarklady
Summary: What if actions actually had consequences? What if after the whole Valentine regime over New York and all the bad choices involving it caused Alec to be deruned and sent into exile? What if Max had died and it had been on Izzy? What if Alec and Magnus had never kissed or gotten on that first date at all, and Alec still refused to confess his true feeling? What if Izzy continued being addicted to Yin Fen and with no older brother to look after, she spired down this deep deep whole? What if Clay choice to save Jace and bring him back to life, had an impact on humanity itself? What if the coronavirus and the terror and uncertainty that spread through the world was actually the master plan of a greater demon?Can Alec and Jace overcome their differences in time to save the world once more?  What happens when the truth comes out, and it changes everything? Will Alec finally admits his own feelings? Can a broken, wounded bleeding heart be mended? Can they alter the events that have unfolded....?{Rating might change as the story goes on}
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 25
Kudos: 27





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> I need something good to come out with this whole Covid situation that seems never ending, so here is a story build around Shadowhunters and warlocks alike, trying to save us Humans from this deadly virus. Only difference in my story will be that people who gets it, dies. None recovers.. its like a death sentence, but at least at the end of the story, there will be a happy ending?

**_“The thing about real life is,  
_ _when you do something stupid,  
it normally costs you.  
  
In books the heroes can make as many mistakes as they like.  
It doesn't matter what they do,  
because everything works out in the end.  
  
They'll beat the bad guys and put things right and everything ends up cool._ **  
**_  
In real life,  
vacuum cleaners kill spiders.  
If you cross a busy road without looking, you get whacked by a car.  
If you fall from a tree, you break some bones._ **

  
**_Real life's nasty.  
It's cruel.  
It doesn't care about heroes and happy endings and the way things should be.  
  
In real life,  
bad things happen.  
People die.  
Fights are lost. Evil often wins._ **  
**_I just wanted to make that clear before I begun.”_ **  
**_― Darren Shan_ **

**_\- Prolog -_ **

Bella was slouched against the chair, her long amber hair all in twists and knots. If there was a mirror near her, she would have been shocked at the sight of her self. There was barely a human behind those red long locks, or the dark circles under her eyes. The tiredness kicked in as soon as her head hit the headrest against the hard sofa. She had no more energy left to give. Her shoes still on her feet, her long coat still wrapped around her. A respectable and reasonable person would have gotten up and put things where they belong.

For the first time since Bella had taken her oath of becoming a doctor, she was regretting it. It had been a long night, heck it had been a long day, a long week. A long year. They had warned her, they all had, but she hadn’t quite been expecting this as her first year as a fully licenced doctor. Again, who had? None could have seen this coming, this infestation that had spread through the whole globe like wild fire.

It just seemed never ending, whatever they did, whatever cure they tried to find, this damn virus was fighting back. She had wiped so many foreheads today, listened to goodbyes, and first hello’s. She had held hand of dying husbands and wifes. She had seen those dark eyes, filled with tears and fears, begging her to save them. Anyone, just anyone. It seemed no matter how much knowledge she tried to gather, it just wasn’t enough. Everyone died. No matter how much medicine she pumped into them, it made no difference. There were still dying, in her hands.

Bella was young, yes, perhaps too young to be a doctor, but they were running out of people to try and help to cure anyone. It had been rushed, but she had taken an oath. To try and save these people, from this virus, this coronavirus that seemed to have appeared out of now where. If she hadn’t know any better, it was like it had appeared out of thin air, like magic. A dark curse that was looming over man-kind and was set out to destroy it. If she had more imagination, perhaps that would have sounded like a possibility, but even science couldn’t explain what was going on in front of her. After the first few weeks and cases, they had all stopped trying to find the reason for it. All that had mattered now was to try to just save someone from it. Just one person. So they could study it closer and find a cure to help others. As it were right now, science hadn’t helped them at all.

Exhausted, she managed to shift her body into a more comfortable position, the tiredness making her eyelids heavy and she welcomed the sleep as it came. It wasn’t soothing, and it didn’t keep the nightmares away.

A familiar hand came up and brushed some hair away from her face, stirring her in her sleep.

“ Hey” The familiar touch soothed her, and she knew it too well. Smiling a bit, she leaned into it, seeking some comfort from today’s horror.

“How was work?”

“Horrible” She mumbled quiet. “Just horrible. People keep dying. It’s like we can’t save anyone. It touches them, and then bam, no matter what I do, or how hard I try, they all die. The mothers, the fathers, daughters, sons, they all just die.”

“I’m so sorry Bells, if I could help you know I would. “

“Don’t be silly, it’s not your area, remember. I’m the doctor. You teach history, and if history could help us understand what this is, I would love to know. I thought the plague was bad, but we have become so advanced and modern, we should be beating this. I just don’t get it. It’s like it’s some sort of curse from the dark ages” She snickered, trying to joke the horror’s away. “I wish we could just find some warlock and have him wave his hands and say, voila! Like they hoped for in those olden days when people believed in that kind of stuff. We could use a bit of that, a bit of magic to get rid of this. God knows we have tried pretty much everything else. ”

“Right” Her companion didn’t share her amusement, his tone hard and silent. “A warlock.”

“I’m just kidding” She tiredly waved her hand in the air, hoping this conversation could be over. It was all people seemed to be able to talk about these days. The virus. Covid-19. “It’s late, I’m tired and probably speaking too much nonsense for the both of us.”

“Are you really going to sleep here?”

“I’m tired, it’s late and it won’t make that much difference anyway. My body will still be aching tomorrow either way. This way at least I wont oversleep the alarm” She sank deeper into the sofa and into the all too hard pillow. “Besides, this way I won’t bother you in the morning when you are still sound asleep.”

“Okay, just for the record you never really bother me.” The presence shifted off the sofa and moved away. “I’ll leave you to it then. If you get hungry, I left some food in the microwave, I’ll be upstairs if you need me. “

Bella nodded, ready to drift of to a restless sleep. She felt a light kiss on her forehead, it was soothing.

“ I think you’re really brave you know. To go out and face that everyday, and keep fighting this thing.”

“Thank you Alec” She mumbled into the pillow as she gave in to the tiredness, trying to gather the energy to fight another day. She thought she could hear him humming something about a warlock, and demons as the familiar creek of footsteps going up the stairs filled the house.


	2. A Cup Of Coffee And A Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Applauding myself for managing to write this while spending this week trying not to get killed at work! I work with racehorses and I swear they were doing their best this week to kill me. If horses were people, there would be plenty to write about!
> 
> \- English is not my first language so if there are any typing mistakes, I do apologize. I don't have a beta reader and every time I sit down to write, its late in the evening after work. usually before I make dinner which probably doesn't help...

The stinging sensation of pins and needles, woke Bella up from a restless sleep. Glancing around, she noticed the room was still half dark, awaiting the morning sun to shine into it. The livingroom came into more focus as she forced herself to wake up, and pushed herself off the sofa. A small groan slipped out as her back felt the bad choices of her decision to fall asleep on the sofa. The tiredness was still lingering and she was contemplating dragging herself upstairs and trying to get a few more hours of sleep. Or a shower, which would probably be a more sensible choice. She could still smell a hint of the hospital on her.

Groaning again, she sat up as the sensation was slowing coming back into her arms, the blood flow returning with painful reminders, that had been tucked under her head. She was doubting her poor decision skills lately. This wasn’t her, she had always bounced out of bed, but that was before. Before the virus came, before she found herself working days out and in, night shifts overlapping. It was before the days she found herself spending more time at the hospital then at home with Alec.

Alec. Glancing around she suddenly realized the kitchen light was on, a small string of light coming into the living room. Her eyes were adjusting to the half lit room, the realisation that the whole living room floor was scattered with old book, hit her. Confused, she rose from the sofa, grabbing the blanket that had been wrapped around her. If she hadn’t know better, it almost looked as they had been robbed, or someone had been looking for something and by the looks of it, torn out every single book they seemed to own, onto the living room floor.

“Alec?” She whispered out low, glancing down at the amount of books that were spread around everywhere. It was odd. Very odd. He was usually very neat, everything had to be put in order, and she was never allowed to touch anything. At least not when it came to his books. “You up?”

Following the string of light coming from the kitchen, she started walking, ignoring the headache coming on. Clearly she hadn’t had as much sleep as she though.

Peaking through the kitchen door, almost tip toeing, she found him, his head leaned over a big black thick book. Titling her head, she squinted to have a better look. She hadn’t seen that one before. It looked old, almost ancient. The pages where almost dark brown, and thick, really thick. She could almost smell that scent that only old books could give off.

“Alec?” She asked again, as she walked up to him. He didn’t look up, clearly too engrossed into whatever he was reading. Sighting, she reached out and gave him a small poke. “Helloooooo….” She tried again, half attempting to be funny.

Alec jumped at the movement, and before Bella had time to react, she had found herself on the floor, half confused, and half mad and very much knocked over. “Oww!” She shouted. “What the heck was that for?”

As swift as the movement had been to knock her over, Alec equally quick to rush forward and pull her up, looking guilty and apologetic. “I’m so sorry, I though you were someone else” He exclaimed as he pulled her off the ground and guided her to the chair next to him. “Sorry..”

“Someone else? Who else would be in this house at 3 in the morning?” She bit back, as she slumped against the chair, glancing over her arm that was slightly throbbing from hitting the all to hard wooden floor.

“Sorry..” He mumbled again, as he sat back down as well. “I was too concentrated on this book. “ He looked apologetic as he closed the book that had been laying in front of him.

“Yeah I can see that” Bella answered back, still rubbing her arm,“Why are all the books spread across the living room floor?” She asked, as she pointed to where she had just emerged from. “Did we get robbed?” She laughed half hearted. “You are always such a neat freak when it comes to your….” She stopped herself as she realized that there were equally as many books in here, scattered over the kitchen counter, a few stacked on the table and handful on the floor. “Books..” She trailed off, taking in the scene in front of her. She couldn’t see Alec ever having a book emergency. He was a history teacher, to high school kids.

Alec looked embarrassed as he avoided her gaze. “I was looking something up” He tried to shrug it off, trying his best to sound nonchalant like this was an everyday thing.

“What, the apocalypse?” She laughed as she reached for the book that was laying in front of him on the white table. It was heavier then she expected, and it gave off that old, old smell only antique books had. It was charcoal black and to her surprise, the front had no title on it. It was just a smooth black cover. It reminded her of home almost instantly. Perhaps because home was where Alec was, her comfort zone and the smell of old books always filled the house. She had never seen this one though. She knew he had a whole library in one of the spare room upstairs, but her skin shivered when she opened the first page. _“_ _Greater Demons and their origin”_ She read out loud, looking up at Alec in confusing. “What’s this?” She questioned, that shivering feeling coming back, making the hair on her neck stand up. Something felt off.

“It’s nothing” Alec tried to shrug off. “I was just thinking about what you said last night, and I just wanted to look some stuff up” He tried with a joking tone, but Bella was leaning back into the chair, the book now in her lap, flipping through the pages, a serious look on her face.

“You know, I was joking last night. It was late and I was talking nonsense, hoping to find a solution to this hell we all seem to be living it” She paused, as her eyes widened at the graphics pictures in front off her. “But this, Alec, what the heck is this?” She looked up, feeling somewhat scared. The man in front of her, who she hadn’t even seen hurt as much as fly, suddenly looking a little bit different in her eyes.

"It’s silly” He smiled, trying to joke it away once again, and reached out for the book, snapping it away from Bella in a swift movement. The action was so quick she had no time to react. “I was goofing around a little bit. “ He smiled again, poking Bella little bit. “I got a little bit carried away with it, cause it just got me thinking if there had been any similarity's in the past you know, a virus killing off an entire population. So I started reading this and that, and I ended up looking at some fantasy stuff.”

Bella’s face was hard as she looked at the book in front her, still ever so black. “I’ve read plenty of fantasy book and that” She stated, pointing at the book, that was now hiding behind Alec’s back, “Does not look like an ordinary book. “

Alec shook hit head at Bella’s word. “It’s just a book.” He stated simply.

“The last guy who said that to me ended up in hospital, overdosing, because he had read “some” book, and had “some” fun” She stated, sourly, still glaring at Alec’s back. “I’ve never seen you pull out every single book you owe, because of something I said”

She crossed her arms and stood up, not quite sure of where her own anger suddenly came from. Perhaps because the sensation of lies being thrown at her, was making itself know. Bella always had a good judgement when it came to what people said to her, perhaps it was from all the patients she saw daily, where most of them tended to lie to her, only to be discovered lately. Alec, who was still sitting across from her, was doing it to her now. Every fibre of her was screaming it at her, she just wasn’t sure why. It was just a book, right? But why did it feel like it was more then that? That there was more to a sudden urge to read every book in the house? Somehow, something she had mentioned last night in her very tired, nonsense state, had triggered something in Alec.

“Just let it go.” Alec begged. “Please?”

Sighting, Bella knew that when Alec said please, he meant it. Shaking the thoughts out of her head, of lies and books, she went over to the kitchen counter, letting the subject drop, despite her gut feeling telling her otherwise. “Coffee?” She asked, suddenly feeling tired again.

“I would love some” Alec replied, trying to keep his voice light as he watched Bella stroll around the kitchen, putting the kettle on and roaming around getting the cups and the sugar. He felt guilty. They had been a family for three years now, and yet he still kept his past life a secret to her. It wouldn’t do her any good to know all the old stories, the things people didn’t believe in anyway. It rarely came up, that feeling of having to hide something from her, but after last night he was starting to think if there was truly something else going on in the world. If this virus that kept killing everyone, if there was anything demonic behind it, and if maybe, just maybe they would perhaps be in need for s certain warlock after all.

Bella never looked through his books, which was a good thing as most of them had been a part from his former life as a shadownhunter. It was the only thing he had taken with him when he had been sent into exile, for his and Jace’s choices. Just as a precaution, if he ever found himself in trouble, and needed to look things up, and his bow, that was safely kept in his own study. After all he had been a Lightwood, he was sure demons and god knows what creatures would try and seek their own revenge at some point. It had been surprisingly quiet over the years.

“Cream and sugar?” Bella asked, snapping Alec out of his own thoughts again.

“Always” He smiled up, and watched as she got the mugs out of the cupboard. For someone so short, it always amused Alec to watch her around the kitchen. “You okay, midget?” He teased as she stood on her tip toes, reaching for the second mug.

“Shut up” She laughed back and wrapped her fingers securely around the mug “Gotcha!” She grinned, making Alec burst out laughing. “Oi, we can’t all be 6’2” She exclaimed as she put both mugs on the kitchen table.

Alec put his hands up in defence, surrendering. “I didn’t say anything” He grinned back, as he reached out for the hot cup of coffee. As he reached out, a sharp pain came rushing through and the suddenness off it, caused him to drop the cup, spilling the coffee all across the floor. He hissed as the pain intensified, making him close his eyes, hands gripping the kitchen table to steady himself.

“Jace..” He groaned, so low Bella couldn’t hear it.

“Alec!” Bella rushed up and grabbed him to try and steady him. The doctor mode in her switching on. “Is it your stomach again?” Her hands were already reaching to pull his shirt up.

“I’m fine” He gasped as he swiftly moved her hands away, making her loose her grip on his shirt.

“You are not okay!” She stated back, still hoovering over him, not moving away. “This is happening way too often now. You need to get it checked out” She was hunched down next to him, her hands hesitating. She wanted to pull that shirt up and properly examine him. However, whenever Alec had a stomach pain suddenly rush through he would grab onto something, as if he was getting stabbed, close his eyes, and muttering something underneath his breath. As always, she watched as the pain flew across Alec’s face, even though he always did his very best to hide it. She sat still, still hoovering, after a few seconds the pain eased away, as always. “Alec.” Her voice was soft, a gentle whisper, but with a voice that was begging him.

“I’m okay” He answered with a shaky break. “I’m okay” He wasn’t sure who he was trying to convince, Bella or himself. It had been happening way to often. His hand reached down, and he could feel the rune almost burning under his skin, warm, too hot.

His parabatai rune. It was the only thing they hadn’t taken off him that day. The day when he was told he was no longer allowed to be in his own home, in the place where he had given everything to. His life and service had always been to the clave and the institute, and he had never felt anger as he had that day. He wasn’t sure if it had been worse or not when they had told him they wouldn’t not be able to remove the bond between him and Jace’s. How his own mother had said something about “It’s a bond for life” and how it could change both him and Jace forever. Talked about, how it’s a pain neither of them would want to wish upon each other. He wished they had done it anyway. As far as he was concerned, Jace had betrayed him, and neither had looked back since. The only reminder Alec now had was this cursed connection to him. He was pretty sure Jace’s had just been stabbed, or hurt or something. He found himself not caring. It was just another reminder to him. The life he should have been living. The demon’s he should have been killing.

Bella was still hunched down next to him, her face full of concern. He stood up and took a few shaky steps, the pain dulled away, and Alec bent down to grab the cup that was lying smashed.

“Really.” He said again, putting more force being it. “I’m okay. You know it happens sometimes. Its just an old wound, that all”

The look of concerned didn’t leave Bella’s face as she glanced up to him. She knew there was very little point of pushing Alec on this, not even if she tried to use the same doctor voice she reserved for stubborn patients. “If you say so” She sighted in defeat as she sat back and took a sip of the still warm coffee. “You’re still coming by the hospital tonight, right?”

Alec looked up confused. “I thought we dropped the subject.”

“Not about that” She waved towards his stomach, and the rune she didn’t know anything about. “The covid test, remember? You said you would come by so I could do the test on you, just to be on the safe side. “ She said sourly, still staring at the his stomach.

“Oh that.”

“Yes that.”

“Right, yes of course.” Alec nodded and reached out and put a gentle hand on Bella’s shoulder. “I’ll be there” He reassured.

“Good” She was still angry and annoyed. “I’ve got to get ready for work” She muttered and grab the mug with her as she dashed out of the kitchen. The feeling of too many lies being thrown around the room today was making a reminder in her head. There was a feeling in the pit of her stomach that simply wouldn’t go away. As bad as things were, she couldn’t ignore that somehow, something else was on it’s way, something worse then what was already here and this, well this was only the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just building the story up! Bella will be such an important part in more ways then one so she in the story more then Alec. it will balance out and next chapter will shift to Jace and Magnus as well, and yes there will be a magnus/alec couple and romance thrown in. i hate clary in the tv show and that will show haha oh and let's not forget lovely simon! he will be in there too :)


	3. A Wet Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I loooooove simon on the shows, and I wanted to try and capture that as much as I could!

If anyone had asked Jace Wayland, if this was how he thought his evening would have turned out, he would have told you there had been a bigger chance of seeing a white unicorn with a rainbow tail, fly over the night sky. Which wasn’t such an unlikely thing to see, depending on where you where at certain places, at a certain time. If you happened to stand near the dreamers woods, behind the old graveyard, around midnight, on a cloudless evening, your chances would have been quite high. At higher and better odds then what Jace Wayland was currently deal against. If you had asked him, if he thought he would be surrounded by creatures that looked a lot of like calamari, with too many slimy arms for a normal human to count, having sharp knives thrown at him, only to nearly drown and finding himself to be rescued by a vampire, he would have told you to go to hell. Yet there he stood, soaked from head to toe, coughing up water and pulling out a very sharp but painful knife out of his shoulder. Simon Lewis was hoovering over him, practically beaming over seeing Jace in this state.

“Need some help?” He asked, a massive glee on his face he was making no attempt of hiding. It was rare to have a chance to rescue Jace Wayland, not that anyone within a ten mile radius would admit that was actually what was going on. Jace Wayland never needed any rescuing, as far as anyone knew at least.

“No” Jace bit back as he threw the knife that had been in his shoulder seconds earlier, towards the creatures, who seemed to catch it with too much easy. “Seriously?” He groaned as his third knife attempt just swished through the air like he was throwing a little twig at a mountain.

“Are you sure?” Simon asked as he leaned against the pier, watching the scene unfold in front of him. Suppose it was true when they said pride goes before the fall. “Five against one..” He trailed off, still unable to stop grinning. “You’re not doing to well you know. I thought you would have kicked all their asses by now”

“I got this” Jace growled as he attempted to fend of three of them at once, too many slimy arms relentlessly trying to grab a hold of him. He was loosing his footing, and could feel his body being dragged off the edge of the deck on the pier once again.

“Doesn’t look like it”

“Shut up!” Jace was gritting his teeth now, desperately trying to find something to grab onto, but their tentacle arms were too slippery, it was like trying to catch wet soap. Why wouldn’t these things just die?

“Stubborn pigheaded shadownhunter...”Simon muttered under his breath as he watched Jace once again get thrown of the deck, and into the dark cold water. Once again, with ease he found himself jumping after, to save the stubborn shadow hunter.

“Let go of me!” Jace shouted in-between coughs of water, fighting against Simons second rescue attempt with a lot more resistance then the first time. “I said I got this” He shouted, splashing water over both of them, clearly fighting against his own pride, having to be saved by a vampire.

Simon ignored him, and hauled him back up onto the deck, this time a bit further up, and away from the edge of the pier, seeing as Jace simply couldn't help himself to a night swim. “If you did you research, you idiot, you would know that those things you keep throwing knifes at, actually guard this pier” Simon waved towards the five figured creatures, who seemed to have changed their minds about the attack, and had retaliated back into the water.

“Ww...hat?” Jace threw Simon’s arm off him. “Why don’t people tell me these things? How am I suppose to run this institute if I don’t know these thing. “Jace panted, still trying to catch his breath. “Wait a minute, how do you that?” He gasped for air, still trying to get ride of the water he had inhaled in his decent into the wetness, glaring up at Simon.

“Because everyone who have any business down at the docks, knows this…?” Simon stated, trailing off like it was obvious.

“Why would someone like you have business down here?”

“Ouch.” Simon put his hands up. “That’s a bit offensive man. Especially considering I am pretty sure I just saved your life” He pointed out.

“I told you, I had it” Jace spat back, picking up his scattered weapons, not even bothering hiding his annoyance over the whole situation. “You didn’t save me from anything I needed saving from.”

“Yeah, and pigs can fly”’

“ You’ve made your point. Now go away” Jace wasn’t feeling up to playing with the vampier, specially one that didn’t seem to know the rules, nor respect them. Even if that vampire happened to be Clay’s best friends, and even if it had been a little bit his fault that Simon had ended up being the way he was.

Putting his weapons back in their respected place, taking a last glance over the dark murky waters, and assuring himself that those creatures weren’t coming back, he turned around and walked past Simon. It was time to head back, he had been gone long enough.

“Wait up man” Simon shouted after him. “I was actually out looking to look for you” He grabbed Jace’s arm, forcing him to stop in his movement.

Jace jolted back a little bit at the grip, and glared with a look of hatred at being manhandled. The vampire was surprisingly strong. “I don’t have time for this” He muttered angrly, trying to snatch his arm out of Simon’s hold.

“I think you might want to make the time for this” Simon’s grip wasn’t loosing, and as much as the shadowhunter hated to admit it, his grip was hard and he was stuck. If only his strength rune hadn’t begun fading for the day, he knew he would have easily escaped this whole situation.

“I really don’t think I do” Jace stated, trying to snatch his arm back again, to no success.

“Oh you do” Simon tugged again, and Jace’s balance got thrown off once more. “It’s about Alec.”

The mention of the name made Jace stop his attempts of escaping the grip Simon was currently holding on him. “Alec?” His voice was only a whisper, it had been a name not heard in over three years, a name people didn’t even dare to whisper any more. A further sign of how rules were rules, and the consequence of breaking them. He had learned that the hard way, and the memories from three years ago, was leaving a sour taste in his mouth. It was days he had long tried to stop to think about, pushed away into a corner of his mind where they laid hidden and protected to bubble up to the surface. Some thins were better to stay quiet about. Like that day, when he had to look into his own brother’s eyes and witness the most saddest moment of Alec’s life, and knowing he was the cause behind the pain and anger his Alec’s face as he had watched him leave the institute for the last time. “What about Alec?” Jace voice was low and he suddenly felt scared of the answer that could come out from Simon’s mouth. He was aware of their parabati bone, he could sometime sense Alec, faintly, but enough to know if he was alive or not. Enough to know if there was pain being caused to him. The bond was weak, but enough for him to at least know this. It was the only comfort he had, knowing at least that much, not that it changed anything. But a comfort nonetheless.

“I think something might be wrong”

“Why?”

“Well, lately, I keep bumping into him at the hospital downtown… “Simon started off and Jace raised an eyebrow at the statement, it wasn’t a lot to go on. “And usually he will avoid me like the plague, he never even really acknowledges me” Simon carried on “But yesterday was different Jace. “He was waiting for me at the back enterence where collect my weekly supply of blood. He wanted me to give you guys a message. He’s worried Jace, really worried.”

“About what?” Jace asked, still confused as to why the vampire would be asking him for any help. He knew Simon knew about the exile, and everything that had happened in those dreadful days. The one rule not to be broken regarding Alec.

“The virus” He answered back, as if it was obvious.

Jace shook his head. “What virus?”

Simon snorted, not quite believing that Jace had no knowledge of this. “Don’t you read the news?”He asked. “The coronavirus, covid-19? Ring any bells?”

“No” He answered, shaking his head again. “Why would I? I don’t keep track of any mundane business unless it interferers with our own world. It has nothing to do with us.”

“Seriously man? It has killed millions of people worldwide, in the last year. People can’t survive it. If they get it, it’s a flu with a death sentence. ” Simon loosened his grip of Jace’s arm. “How do you not know about this?”

“I told you” Jace growled back as he ripped his arm out of Simon’s grip. “We don’t deal with their stuff, it has nothing to do with us. Let them deal with their own stupidity “

“Alec seems to think that everything is connected, that this is more then just a virus, that something bad is coming.”

“Alec doesn’t have a say it anything that happens any more, remember?”

“Jace, I am being serious here. Alec thinks there is something bigger going on.”

“Unless it’s clave business Simon, or the institute, we are not getting involved. If it has anything to do with Alec, the institute is staying as far away as possible from the whole situation. ” Jace hissed, his voice firm but hard. “You know it’s forbidden. The Clave made it very clear that if anyone had any sort of contact with Alec, we will follow his footsteps, and be sent into exile as well. Do you really think Alec would risk that?”

“Oh screw that!” Simon spat back. “You guys break the rules left, right and centre every week.” He exclaimed, which was sort of the truth. He knew Jace had never been one for rules and regulations. He had always done whatever he wanted, and dealt with the aftermath later. Or to be more precise, Alec had to deal with the consequences, and somehow he had always managed to keep Jace out of trouble, despite the regular rule breaking.

“It’s different this time” Jace replied back, his voice low now, a hint of sadness and regret in his words. “I’m the head of the institute now, and I am the only one left of the lightwood children to at least try and restore our name to some of it’s former honour. I am forbidden to have anything to do with Alec, and I am not going to start breaking the rules now after spending the last three years building everything back up again. Whatever you think is going on, it isn’t. You’ve been watching too many movies, and read too many books on your free time, and so have probably Alec. People get sick Simon, deal with it. Leave the mundane to their own business.” Jace finally managed to break free from the grip Simon had loosened on him, and made no attempt of staying any longer. “Leave it Simon” He warned, glaring at the vampire, before turning to head back home.

“But he left you a note!” Simon shouted after him, knowing he wouldn’t be able to capture Jace’s attention for any longer. He was actually surprised he had managed to hold him for a long as he did, without getting his butt kicked for it. Not a lot of people would dare to just grab a hold of Jace like that, and live to tell the tale.

Jace didn’t turn around at the words and carried on walking. “Just leave it Simon!” He shouted, his footsteps increasing their pace.

“Oi, I saved you life! ” Simon wasn’t backing off. “Twice! You owe me!”

“ No you didn’t” Jace screamed back as Simon watched as the dark silhouette of the Shadowhunter disappear around the corner of the docks. Well, that didn’t go as he had planned. He had hoped that the brotherly bond between them two, would have helped Simon on his search for what Alec had asked of him. He hadn’t actually asked Simon to find Jace, he doubt any of these two stubborn men would be the first one to take the step to make up with each other. Sighting, he turned around and headed back to his car. The little note that Alec had given him in a rush was still tucked in the inside of his jacket. He hadn’t expected Alec there, nor whispering into his ear that he thought something else was going on with this virus, that whatever it was was beyond the normal. That something magical must be behind it.

He shook his head, as the car engine started with a small roar. He knew Alec wouldn’t know how the down world worked any more, or how the institute ran things. Letting out a breath of frustration, he reached into his pocket and pulled the little note out. It had been written with haste. He looked down at it, and grit his teeth, if Alec had know how things were now, perhaps he wouldn’t have asked _._

_Find Magnus Bane._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, I left it there!


	4. Having A Plan Is A Good Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, a week has gone by since I first posted! Thank you to everyone who has sent Kudos and commented! Bigger thanks to the 10 people who have subscribed! All of this makes me wanna write quicker and better, so thank you so much for all the support! I hope I can continue to update as regularly as I have! it will all be up to work and my mood! 
> 
> Hope everyone has good sunday - I (no surprise) still got work to go to, but can't wait to rush home and carry on writing more!
> 
> Thanks once again all you lovely people!

Simon Lewis had been pacing back and forth for over an hour now. Indecisiveness, being his bigger weakness right now and as much as he glanced at the building in front of him, it wasn't giving in. It was just a building, contain one individual, or at least that was what he had been telling himself for a good hour or so. It hadn’t helped.

He wasn’t scared, not really, but he wasn’t feeling particularly brave either tonight. Right now Simon would have preferred the company of a pack of angry werewolves, compare to where he was right at this moment. In fact he found himself regretting his life choices this week. Regretting trying to be the good friend for once, the better one. In films, it never worked out the character. For such a smart person, he was feeling like a complete idiot.

The problem hadn’t been to find Magnus Bane. Everyone knew where he was, he hadn’t gone anywhere but then again Alec hadn’t know that and Simon was cursing himself for not mentioning it. He should have just told him to go and see Magnus himself. The problem, that Alec wouldn’t have know was thatpeople simply didn’t just visit Magnus Bane any more, for good reasons, they didn’t casually stroll up to his apartment block and knock on the door. The man who everyone had knows as Magnus Bane, had been gone for such a long time.

He glanced up at the tall, red high building. Had it always looked so doom and gloom or was that just his own imagination? It didn’t help that there was no lights shinning in any of the windows, only darkness was greeting him back.

He had heard about the wards that was surrounding the whole place now. They didn’t use to be there, but then again Magnus Bane used to help people. He didn’t do that now. In fact, as far as Simon knew Magnus Bane didn’t do anything any more. Some people said it had been the fight with the institute over Alec’s unfair punishment, some had said Magnus had gone mad when Valentine had tried to escape, and swapped bodies with the warlock. There were whispers that ever since then, something had broken inside Magnus. Something had snapped, and once free from Valentine regime, he had locked himself in his apartment. If the name every came up in conversation with people, it usually wasn’t in a good way these days.

Feeling the force of the wards, the magical energy surging the air, Simon hesitated again. At least that wasn’t a lie he thought as he glared at the door in front of him. All he had to do was to take that one step. Something was put in force over the place he was currently standing. He wasn’t quite sure what would happened to him if he tried to pass without permission from it’s owner. Simon didn’t like to admit it, but he had over time grown quite used to being a vampire, had even though he was technically dead, it was way better then, well to be actually dead. He had even gotten used to drinking blood and sleeping in odd places, and even though the pale cold skin made him look sick, it was still a lot better then to get roasted or god knows what by forces he wouldn’t see. He quite liked his life now and he would prefer it if he could it it that way, dead but not dead, and he wasn’t sure how violent Magnus Bane could be to keep trespassers out.

None knew. Perhaps people hadn’t lived to tell the tale. Or perhaps none had even been brave enough to try, Magnus reputation had always proceeded him, and actions always spoke louder then words. This one was a clear message even the most thickest creature could without a doubt understand it. Keep out.

“All right Magnus” Simon said to himself as he closed his eyes, feeling more scared then brave again. “I come in peace?” He muttered as he reached his hand out to the doorknob, with closed eyes, expecting the worst. The door swung open with a loud rusty creek, none had clearly opened it in a very long time.

“Huh” Simon gasped in surprise, cracking one eye opened, still expecting something to actually happen. Nothing, nada. Feeling braver and more confident, Simon took the last renaming steps through the door.

The hallways was almost pitch-black, but as a vampire Simon was used to the darkness, so it didn’t really bother him. It would have been cold for a human, he could practically smell the dust and the damp in the air. If Simon hadn’t know any better, his best guess right now would have been that this apartment was abandon and broken, if Magnus was still in this house, he had clearly not been taking care of it. If he had been alive, he was pretty sure he would have had shivers creeping up his spine, the house looked haunted in the darkness. Swallowing, but still grabbing onto his newfound bravery, he carried down the hallway. The doors were all shut to most of rooms, and with the layers of dust, he figured none had opened them in a long time, so there was probably very little point in wasting time going through room by room.

He carried on, following the stuffy smell, and he gasped in surprise, as a little small string of light seemed to be lit at the end of the corridor. He was pretty sure it lead to the living room. With the most utter finesse that Simon had probably ever managed, he crept across the floor, like a silent cat, he was sure someone would have been proud at him if the saw him, and peaked through the door to have a better look. Well someone must be here, he thought. The room, like the rest of the house was casting it’s darkness almost entirely around the whole room, apart from a single candle that was burning on a small wooden table, all in it’s lonesome. A dark figure was leaning against the big, tall, man size window, leading out to the balcony. He seemed not to take any notice of his new arrival.

“Magnus?” Simon’s voice was only a whisper, he did really feel like an intruder now.

The man didn’t seem to respond to the noise as he stood there, motionless, no reaction to the new presence in the room.

Still, with hesitation, Simon made his way further into the room, trying not to freak out too much in his head. This hadn’t been part of the plan. Well, then again, there hadn’t been a plan to being with, not a massive one anyway, and he was pretty sure that even if there had been a plan, this scenario, hadn’t been in it.

“Magnus?” He tried again, this time close enough to try and identify the man who was still leaning against the window, showing very little sign of any movement or acknowledgement. “It’s Simon” He said and angled his view so he could get a better look at the warlock, who was still surrounded by darkness.

The man finally made a small movement as his eyes flickered towards Simon’s direction, while the rest of him still remained still. Sure enough, the figure looked like Magnus Bane, but he carried none of his flourish movements that Simon had come to know him by.

Simon couldn’t help but to gasp as Magnus's face came into view. His normal make-up wasn’t there, instead, he face looked haggered, and almost old, as if he hadn’t slept in _years._ But it was his eyes that caught Simon the most, and he suddenly felt the urge to hug Magnus, not that he was gay or anything. He looked so sad, and incredibly alone, as if in Magnus's eye’s the world had truly ended. It was eyes that looked as if they had finally seen too much, knew too much, done too much. His once usually stylish hair, was laying flat, no flourish in it, a black stubble across his face.

Simon found himself wondering why he didn’t have a fully brown out beard instead, which was perhaps an odd thing to think at this particular time. He was wearing a bathrobe, that Simon was pretty sure he had seen before, and he was even more sure that Magnus perhaps hadn’t taken it off in a very, very long time. In his hands, he held a small familiar whisky glass. Of course. Magnus without alcohol was as rare as seeing a fallen star, which never really happened that often, Simon thought. He took in the man who was standing in front of him. It had the familiar appearance of Magnus Bane, but the man who was right there, in that moment wasn’t the Magnus Bane Simon was looking for or needed. No. It was the sign of a broken man. It was the first time Simon could see the heaviness of the burden of immortality. It showed in every fibre of Magnus’s being.

Swallowing, Simon took a few more steps towards Magnus. He wasn’t really sure what the best move would be now. He really wish he had planned this better. Perhaps actually had a plan to being with, not that he thought he would have ever come up with a scenario where he was standing here, looking at a man he had no idea how to comfort, or what to say.

“Alec needs you” He tried, it was the only thing he thought of that would cause a reaction within Magnus, as he closed the distance between them. Alec always used to have an affect on the warlock, one none quite understood why or how, but when Alec had called, Magnus used to come, always.

There was only a footstep or two between them now.

By the mention of a certain name Magnus head swung around so quickly, Simon found himself jumping, slightly embarrassed at getting so scared so easily. This Magnus however, who was standing in front him, did scare him. He preferred the chattier, happier warlock.

“Alec?” Magnus whispered, his eyes fixated on Simon now, who found himself taking a step backwards. Perhaps being so close hadn’t been such a good idea after all.

“No, it’s Simon. Alec needs your help” He repeated, still finding himself backing away from Magnus. His eyes had gone black, the sadness and tiredness that Simon had seen a moment ago, suddenly gone. Replaced with a look he couldn’t quite figure out what it meant.

“Alec..” Magnus voice was soft now, his arms coming out to try and grab a hold of Simon, who was still trying to keep some space between them. He wasn’t like this.

“No.” Simon’s voice was firm now, a bit louder, but he knew he could have probably have said pretty much anything right now, and it would make very little difference. He was still backing up. He was still regretting his choices for tonight. The warlock was not giving in, and out of nowhere, Simon felt a force and before he had time to move, he found himself pinned against the wall of the living room. This wasn’t good.

“Alec..” A tear was falling down Magnus’s face, as he grasped Simon’s hand. Unable to move Simon stood there, eyes widened, cursing to himself. Why, why hadn’t he thought about coming up with a plan before coming here? He was deeply regretting it now as he watched the drunk, 800 year old warlock moving closer and closer to him. Simon fought against the force that was still holding onto him, and it was safe to say, if Simon ever found himself out on a mission on his own again, he would be coming up with a plan in the future.

“Magnus!” Simon was shouting now. “I am not Alec” But his words fell on deaf ears.

_Always, always have a plan Simon,_ He thought as he struggled against Magnus’s magical restrain, it would be a lesson he wouldn’t be forgetting any time soon, as Magnus closed the short gap in between them. A plan would have been really good right about now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wont torture Magnus too much anymore :) And I think an actual reunion will be in place of Alec and Magnus in the next chapter :)


	5. No Time Like The Present Dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewrote this chapter too many times i think. but i ended up with this in the end so enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reached 10k!!! eeekkk!

If there had ever been a moment that Simon wish he had actually been dead since becoming a vampire, and very very much buried underneath a ton of soil, this would have been this very one. The awkwardness hung in the air, with it’s unspeakable heavy silence, words begging to escape and be released to break the tension in the still dark room. Simon knew if he had still been alive, there would have a red blush spreading across his face, he would have felt hot and bothered and he wasn’t sure where to shift his gaze. Certainly not at the very embarrassed warlock who was sitting opposite him on the other sofa. Simon felt very thankful for the big black coffee table, creating a bigger distance between them.

Magnus was starring down at the coffee mug in his hand, taking small sips now and again, thankfully sobering up with each mouthful. “Good coffee” He mumbled as he took another hot sip.

Simon was trying his very best not to replay the previous scene in his head. Magnus leaning over him, his hands cupping his face, lips coming closer. Alec would have been a very lucky guy, if it had been him.

Somehow, the magic had released Simon from Magnus’s grip, and he had dashed out into the kitchen, making sure to close the door behind him. He had only merged when he could hear the footsteps of Magnus, and a squeaky noise, indicating that he had managed to move himself to the sofa.

He had been ever more relived when he realizes as empty as the warlocks kitchen was, there had been some coffee in one of the cupboards. Even though Simon wasn’t an experienced drinker, and had no previous events with handovers, he knew coffee couldn’t at least hurt trying sober the drunken and dazed Magnus.

There had been a slight pause as Simon had emerged out of the kitchen, two cups in his hands, balancing his way to the sofa and gently putting one down in front of Magnus, who seemed to have been somewhat aware of the whole event, judging by the faint pink blush that had been spreading across his face, and his gaze avoiding Simon’s. Not that Simon had been glancing that hard at the warlock, he had merely noted before retreating to the other sofa, making sure to sit as far away. That had been two hours ago. And neither of the two men had spoken a word since, apart from now.

“Thanks” Simon muttered back. “After all it’s your coffee” He simply stated as brought the mug up to his lips and took another sip, feeling somewhat proud to be able to keep the black liquor down.

“Mmm.” Magnus hummed back as he too had another sip, contemplating what to say next, as not to embarrass either of them any further. They had dealt with enough silliness for one evening. Magnus wished he could offer an explanation to the vampire, who he was sure, if he could have blushed would have. Drunk, yes but it had been no excuse. That name shouldn’t have affected him as much had it. Fair enough that it was a name that hadn’t been uttered in his presence for the last three years, and that he was clearly still having feelings towards it. “I have excellent taste” He continued, attempting to lighten the situation as little, the tension too evident in the room, still.

“That’s debatable” Simon smiled lightly as he took another sip. “I mean, have you seen the state of your own wardrobe lately” He said, half joking, half serious. If Magnus was going to help them, well help Alec, he needed him to be on his better, warlock side. Not this broken man sitting on the sofa in front of him.

“We all have our moments” Magnus tried not to take offence, he knew what Simon was referring too, even if the tone was light. “Should we perhaps stop dancing around dear, and you can explain to me, why you are sitting on my sofa, seeing as I haven’t seen your little gang around here for a very very long time”

“They are not _my_ gang” Simon protested, knowing he was talking about Jace and Clary. They were not a gang. A gang would imply there was teamwork. Most of the time it was just Jace kicking ass, and trying to protect everyone at the same time while doing so. Simon, at the most, was the one doing research, and too much reading for his own liking. “Besides, this has nothing to do with Jace and Clary” Simon took another sip of the coffee, a bitter but sweet taste in his mouth. It wasn’t helping him gathering the words he was attempting to say again. Two hours ago, Magnus has kissed him, so he was treading very very lightly. “They don’t even know I’m here” Well perhaps Jace knew, but he wasn’t going to tell Magnus that.

“Then what?” Magnus questioned, growing a little bit impatience at the tip toing. He knew was Simon was going to say, but he himself couldn’t find it to say the name either.

“Alec” Simon mouth was a thin line, spitting the name out, half bracing himself at the reaction.

“What about him?” Magnus shrugged nonchalant, but Simon could see that mask come over his face, holding his emotions together, his body stiffening at the words, hands gripping the cup a little bit tighter, his eyes dark and unreadable.

Simon sighted, they really were doing this, the tip toeing around the subject, stating the obvious. “He asked me to find you.”

“Are you sure?” Magnus shifted slightly on the sofa. “Perhaps you simply heard him say the wrong name and got confused and got the names mixed up. “

Simon rolled his eyes at the answer, they really were going to this it like _this_. He let out a heavy sighted again, hand coming to dig in his inner pocket to pull out the now wrinkly little note Alec and scribbled on and slid it over the coffee table. “Here” He muttered as he placed the note in front of Magnus, making sure he could clearly see the little name written down, two black little ink words, almost mocking Magnus as he glared down at the note.

He looked down. Sure enough, there it was, his name. “How do you even know it’s Alec’s handwriting” He questioned. He knew of course, he knew that handwriting anywhere. It was in the little crook on the g, and the way he had written the B. Only Alec did that.

“Because _he_ gave it to me” Simon was getting a little bit feed up at the game.

“Where?” Magnus was still looking down at the note, now resting the palm of his hands, tracing the lines of the letters. It seemed unreal.

“At the hospital”

“What could he possibly want with me?” Magnus questioned, still not taking his eyes of the letters in front of him. Him and Alec, it had been complicated. It had been messy, and unsure with stolen glances and looks. It had been a short-lived fantasy of what if’s and what could have been. Magnus had hoped to the bitter end that Alec would have given it to his own feelings and desires instead of being the good pretty little solider following orders. Even when it had costed him everything, even when Magnus has stood in front of him, begging to come and stay at his house, that perhaps they could fix whatever wrong Alec had done to the clave, Alec had still stood there, a stern look on his face, still being the good son they had raised him to be. Magnus could still see that look on Alec’s face, the look of want and yearning. The look of someone who was desperate to break free, to let go of everything and he had seen how as so many times before, Alec’s face had turned hard as stone. With a look that made sure none could read what he was thinking, and he had uttered the word “No”. Magnus had warned him, that he wouldn’t ask again. He wouldn’t chase or follow, and Alec and turned and walked away, and so did he.

So to sit here and see a little note with his name on it from Alec was the last thing he had expected after such a long time. He had regretted it so many times, angry at his own stubbornness to not reach out, but Alec had. “And why now?” He asked, finally looking up at Simon who was clearly seeing all the mixed emotions flying across Magnus’s face.

“Well..” Simon begun. “My best guess would be that it’s got something to do with this Covid-19 virus. Perhaps he thinks you can help cure humans or something” He shrugged.

Magnus tilted his head, confused. “I’m sorry, what?”

“You know the virus?” Simon said.

Magnus shook his head.

“Oh come on, not you too!” Simon exclaimed, somewhat angry at finding himself with two idiots in the last twenty four hours. “What is with you shadow hunters and warlocks? You are suppose to protect people from all the dangerous things, yet you don’t bother following the actual news? The coronavirus, you know the things that is killing thousands of people on a daily basis. The thing that we can’t stop spreading and that we can’t seem to find a cure for.” He was nearly shouting now, frustrated with the lack of knowledge from Magnus's part.

“Nope, never heard of it” Magnus stated, simple.

Simon groaned, wishing he could have chucked something at Magnus, just for the heck of it. “Well too bad for you, but it’s pretty serious. “

“But people gets sick all the time Simon, and warlocks can’t interferer with that. We can’t cure the common cold.”

“This is different Magnus. This isn’t just some cold. People don’t get sick like this, and not this fast, and not at the rate or the places it’s spreading” Simon shook his head, sighting. “I mean, there are even cases reported all over Madagascar. How even goes there?”

“Perhaps people really liked the movie”

“Oh yeah” Simon snorted at the replay. “Of course, that’s it! It must be the penguins causing this. “He answered sarcastically.

“Oi, don’t joke about penguins” Magnus raised an eyebrow, as he glared at Simon, his voice suddenly serious. “They are tenacious little demons. Don’t underestimate them.”

“What?” Simon squeaked. “Are you saying that penguins are demons?”

“Don’t be daft ” Magnus replayed back.

“Oh thank god”

“Not all of them. Can you imagine that? They would take over the earth!” Magnus shuddered at the thought as he glanced over at Simon,who had his mouth wide open.

Shaking his head, Simon let the sudden million thoughts that attempted to appear in his head go. “We’re going off topic.” He said, voice now serious. “Look Magnus, you know Alec better then I do. He wouldn’t be asking this of me, or _you,_ if he didn’t think something was really really wrong”

“And what exactly does he think is wrong?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t have time to ask him that”

“Why not?”

“He was...” Simon was looking for the words to describe it the nicest way. He couldn’t well be saying he saw Alec on a regular basis around the hospital, hanging around a short, red-haired doctor all the time. “Busy” He settled for.

Magnus went silent for a minute, looking down at the note in a wonder. Simon was right on one thing. Alec wouldn’t be doing this without good reason, and if he was looking for Magnus himself, it must be bad, whatever this was. For Alec to come to him, even when he was still an outcast, meant something, and he knew neither him or Alec would have forgotten how their last, bitter encounter ended.

“I suppose I will just have find him then” Magnus finally stated, standing up from the sofa and still holding the note clutched between his fingers, his mind clearly made up.

Simon looked up at the warlock, with a confused look at the sudden change. “What now?” He asked, eyes wide as he watched Magnus snap his fingers, the magic coming out it small blue spark. The dressing gown was gone, replaced with a nice black silk shirt, a pair of dark grey jeans, and a nice dark red scarf was draped across his neck. His once flat hair was back to the style it always had, up and spiky, the familiar eyeliner shining through.

“No time like the present dear” He smiled, and with another snap of his fingers, Simon watched as the warlock opened a portal, and before he had even been able to utter what a stupid idea that was, Magnus was gone. All Simon was left with was an empty house, two mugs filled halfway up, with what must now be cold coffee. This was bad, Simon thought as he looked around the room. He had no way of contacting Alec, and knowing how accurate Magnus’s magic was, he would have found him by now. Once again Simon really wished he had come up with a plan before deciding to do any of this. While Alec had said to find Magnus Bane, he had never actually said to bring Magnus to him. Simon cursed as he looked around the empty room, yeah this wasn’t going to end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna include the reunion in this chapter but as it sort of got away from me and ended being 5 pages long, I decided to split and carry on writing the reunion for the next chapter! hang in there, it's coming and you wont regret it :)


	6. Exam Room 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here it is!! it's almost 1 in the morning here and I got to got to be up in 4 hours but once I started writing I couldn't stop! sorry for the delay, had an eye infection this past week and writing wasn't on the agenda!

The never stopping stream of patients coming into the ER was a welcoming sight for Bella, who had finally been allowed to switched from the ICU, even if it was just for the late evening shift, and only for tonight. Needing some extra help down here, had been perhaps just what she needed to get her mind off Alec and his rather stranger behaviour this week.

The conversation of the books, magic and warlocks had been put on hold once again. She had tried to bring the subject up again, because as ridiculous has it had sounded, if there were any kind of answers to what was actually happening in the hospitals, even if they were from some silly and ridiculous book, she would take it. Anything to help her, to help her fellow co-workers understand, all of this. She knew they weren’t all sharing her option about this. Most of them had just accepted what was happening, and gotten on with the job. The only one who had actually listened intently had been Nathan, and had asked the same question that she had, had this happened before? If so, how could they stop it? Or find a cure?

Sighting, Bella shook the thoughts out of her head as she watched the door swing open, paramedics in full force, stopping the bleeding of a young man, who was clearly protesting on the gurney. Rushing forward she quickly put the latex gloves on and rushed in to help.

“Alec?” She gasped in surprise, nearly knocking the poor paramedic who was standing next to her as she took a step to the side, half shocked and half scared. “Wha..what..?” She begun stuttering, mouth wide open, starring at her newest patient, and the big cut to his arms. “How..?” She tried again, still taken back and speechless.

Thankfully the older paramedic stepped in, handing her the chart. “Male, 22, quite a deep stab wound on right shoulder and a smaller laceration on his right arm. No concussion, and bleeding is now minimal. Looks like he will get away with a few stitches, and no other injuries from what I can see. “

Finally regaining her composure, she threw an angry glare at Alec, who was now quiet as he too had realized who his doctor was. “Take him to exam room 3” She muttered, as she held the door open for them to roll Alec in. “Thank you” She mumbled to the paramedic as they made a swift exit.

Bella quickly got to work on the bigger wound first. The paramedic had been right. It looked like a stab wound, deep enough to require a few stitches as it stretched wider then she would have liked, but not deep enough to cause any bigger injuries. He would probably get away with 15 she thought, looking at it. The bleeding at nearly stopped.

“Bella” Alec begun, but she paid no attention to him as she carried on her assessment. She looked up at the mention at her name and gave Alec an angry look. He knew he was in trouble, bad trouble. The past week had been tense enough, with the books and the awkward conversation that they were now tiptoeing about. Bella knew almost everything that had happened to Alec, well everything apart from actually being a shadow hunter. He had always left that detail out, and changes some things around when it came to old scars and such. He couldn’t well tell her the truth, one he wasn’t sure she would believe as he had no way of proving it to her even if she did. She wouldn’t be able to see demons or the bad things even if he did. Those were rules, and always had been. Exiled or not, some rules still remained even for Alec and he simply didn’t want to break them.

She knew about Jace, and what had happened to between them. Well not the paratabi bond, there was no way to even attempt to explain that, but the words betrayal spoke enough without involving anything supernatural into the conversation.

Bella was well informed of his so called exile, but he had renamed the whole event into being disowned, which in itself hadn’t actually been a lie. Just a different choice of words, that was all. All she knew was that he couldn’t simply go home and knock on the door and be welcomed back with open arms.

It was rare for Alec to see Bella angry, but if he were to guess that was her current mood now. Her red glowing hair was hung up into a pony tail, swinging from side to side as she glanced over Alec’s current state with swift and quick motions. Her bangs were nearly tucked behind her ear as her hands skimmed through his body, looking for more wounds. Her mouth was a thin line, and a frown on her forehead, adding to the current anger state.

He was right though. Bella was angry. She was angry at the situation, at the lies laying between them. Alec didn’t do stuff like this, he didn’t go and involve himself in knife fights and come into her ER, looking like this. There were a lot of things Alec did, he was creature of habit, and she knew those habits very well, but lately it all seemed to have flown out the window.

“It’s that damn book, isn’t it?” It was the first time Bella had looked up or spoken ever since Alec had been rolled in.

“What?” He asked, confused at the question being asked. It wasn’t what he had expected to hear from her.

“Ever since I talked all that silly nonsense last week, you’ve been acting strange. “ She begun as she worked away on Alec’s smaller laceration on his arm. “You’ve been up late, reading those bloody books.”

“No I haven’t”

Bella took no notice of the lie, as she carried on with her work. “You’ve been out late doing god knows what. “She growled angry as she cleaned up the wound and shot Alec a dark look as he opened his mouth once more. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed” She stopped with what she was doing and this time it was more then just a quick look, daring him to try and lie to her again. “You’ve been coming home just before I’ve headed to work early in the morning, and that is saying something” Bella muttered as she once again took up the tray and carried on with her initial task. “Don’t deny it” She said, as if she could read his mind.

Alec opened his mouth to reply, instinctively wanting to deny all the charges set up against him, but they were true, and judging by Bella’s look she wasn’t having any of his crap today. “You’re right” He finally admitted, hoping to ease the tension in the room a little bit.

Bella looked up from her current task at the reply. She had hoped he would have denied it, so they could go back to pretending, but with Alec actually admitting something, all that flew out of the window. “What about this then?” She stated as she picked up the syringe with the local anaesthetic for the deeper wound. “Are you going to tell me how you got this?” She asked as she got to work once more. It was deeper then she would have wanted, and wider then a simple knife wound. She had seen plenty of them and while they were all normal deep, they weren’t necessary wide. Not like this, not like what was starring at her, blood still oozing out a little bit of the shoulder.

Alec hesitated, trying to figure out an explanation then what had actually happened. That would have been worse one. He couldn’t tell her he had gone into werewolf territory to ask for help, and well being an outcast as he were, it hadn’t end well. He wouldn’t well tell her that what she was currently stitching up wasn’t a knife wound like the paramedic had said at all, that it was in fact from a werewolf, and it’s very very long claw tearing him a new one. Well he was pretty sure there might have been knifes involved, but then again, either story he would come up with wouldn’t sound good either.

“No?” Bella asked, tilting her head as she looked at Alec who had fallen silent.

“It’s complicated.”

Bella raised an eyebrow at the answer, snorting. “Oh yeah, try me. “ She dared but also wanted to encourage Alec to tell her the truth. There had been times before, way back when they had first meet that she had wanted to questions about this, and that and the other but she had held back. Hoping that perhaps when the time was right Alec would tell her what he couldn’t then.

Alec looked down at his hands, feeling the guilt once more as he looked back up at Bella who’s hands still hadn’t stopped working, stitching his wound up one by one. “I ran into Jace” He lied.

“What, and he just stabbed you?” She questioned, still working away while glancing up at him, trying to figure out wherever this was another lie or not being told to her. Alec had told her about their complicated relationship as he had put it.

“I told you, it’s complicated” He tried, hoping she would just take the bait and move away from the conversation, but considering they were sitting in the ER, in the middle of the night, with stitches, he wasn’t feeling particularity hopefully that Bella would let this go, as she had the other few incidents involving cuts and bruises. He was still kicking himself for getting caught by other people, who of course paid attention now that he didn’t have those runes to protect him from people who simply couldn’t see what they shouldn’t be seeing in the first place.

“Try me” Bella dared again, not backing down as she threw him another look as she finished the last remaining stitches on his shoulder, half wishing he could actually feel the pain he would be in in the next few hours, perhaps then he would reconsider whatever stupid mess he had gotten himself into, she thought as she looked over her handy work.

Alec avoided her gaze and instead look down at his two hands. The truth was worse. The truth would mean that he would have to start going on the run again. The truth was that some of these greater demons had finally started to figure out where the great Alec Lightwood was keeping himself, and they had figured out that he was in fact alone. That there would be none to come to his aid. Shadow hunter or one sent into exile didn’t really matter. He had caused enough trouble to be seen as someone worth hunting down and to be taken out. They had tried when he was first sent into exile, but Alec had been prepared back then. This had been different. Tonight has simply been a miscalculation of Alec’s part. He was usually very good at covering his tracks when looking for information, and he hadn’t involved himself in places where he would end up where he was now. Injured and in need of medical assistant, but he needed Magnus, and he needed information. Neither which had presented themselves tonight.

Bella sighted, breaking the silence that had started to fill the room. “Fine” She caved for a moment. “This isn’t the time or the place for this I suppose” She sat down to the chair next to Alec, feeling the activities of tonight finally taken it’s toll on her too.

“No it’s not really” Alec agreed, glancing at Bella. The frown on her face was gone, and he could see the worry that had replaced it. “I’m fine though, really” He tried, reassuringly. “Really”

“You’re lucky you’re not dead” She muttered angrily, avoid looking at Alec. “Any further down and you could as well have been. you’re incredibly lucky that it didn’t hit any of the bigger arteries.

“Hey...” Alec begun, tugging a little on Bella’s arm. He sometimes forgot that even if she was a doctor, and a good one at that, they didn’t do this. They didn’t find themselves in situations that concerned life and death. She did, at work, every day, all the time but he never crossed into her line of duty, not like this. He never stepped a foot into her world and became her patient. With a few scrapes perhaps, on the odd occasion, but not like this. “I’m fine.” He tried to smile, but Bella wasn’t reacting to it, still keeping her head down firmly glancing at her hands.

“Bella..” He said tentatively, watching the younger girl in front of him, battling with her own feelings and emotions. Sometimes Alec forgot how similar they both were. They were both so used to keeping their emotion under control, never allowing them to surface, in certain places or times. Even after all this time Alec was still like it, even though he had gotten better at actually expressing himself, and not bottling it all up before he exploded.

Bella took a shaky breath, biting back all the things she really wanted to say right now, and all the things she wanted to call Alec, which would have been pretty much every bad name under the sun. She wouldn’t break apart, not here, not now. “We’ll talk about this at home” She said, her mouth once again in a thin line, but her voice was firm and it wasn’t one that would be taking no for an answer. “Like really talk” She added. “No more lies and secrets. When we get home, you are going to tell me exactly what is going on and why.” There it was again, that voice that wouldn’t take no for an answer.

Alec nodded, already half thinking how he would get out of if. “Okay” He agreed, half heartedly.

“Okay” She nodded back. “Sit tight and I’ll go and find you those discharge papers” She took a final glance at her handy work, now all wrapped up in bandages and plasters.

Alec watched her walk out the room, the door swinging open as she exited. He wasn’t expecting the door to swing open as it had barely shut before it did. He heard Bella’s voice through the corridors, what sounded like his own name and exam room 3, but as the door swung open Alec’s mouth fell wide open as he starred at newcomer in front of him.

“Magnus” His voice was only a whisper as he looked at the warlock in front on him. He looked like Alec had always remember him, even if it had been years. Then again, immortality had always suited Magnus.

It seemed that Magnus was as taken back with seeing Alec, just as much as Alec was. His usual flare and quick and snappy comebacks, didn’t come. Instead Magnus closed the door quietly and took a few slow steps towards Alec.

Alec could feel his gaze on him, knowing, that just like Bella had done moments before, he was too, taking in the sights of Alec’s injuries. Swallowing, Alec stood up, taking a few steps closer to the warlock. “How did you find me?” He asked, his voice still only a whisper, he was afraid if he talked to loud, he would scared Magnus, who was looking as lost as he was. His usual courage wasn’t there.

Magnus managed a small smile as he held up the little note that Simon had given him, still unable to form any words. “This” He wanted to say, but he found his throat too dry. It amazed him that even after all this time, Alec could have this affect on him. They had never really even been anything, there had been hopes and wishes, but with Alec being Alec, they had never overcome anything to be ever be something.

The silenced filled the small exam room, and only the breathing of two men could be heard.

Magnus courage that had made him leave the solace of his own home on a whim, had gone, now that he was actually standing in front of the man that had always held his heart, even long after he had left. He found himself studying the floor, afraid of looking at the man in front of him. He had already lost so much, and felt too much. He wasn’t sure how much more his already broken heart could take. It was easy saying one thing, but doing something about it was a different story entirely.

“Magnus” Alec said again, taking a step closer, his voice tugging and begging.

Magnus found himself looking up, and before he had a moment to process what was going on, Alec’s lips found his, with such a force it would have knocked Magnus down, hadn’t been for Alec’s arms grabbing on to him. For once, Alec stopped thinking. Probably for the first time in his life, as he grabbed Magnus closer to him, one hand grabbing his waist, pulling him so close until there was no room for anything else, not even air, the other coming up and reaching out, finding Magnus’s hair. He always wanted to do that. Run his fingers through it, see if it was as soft as he always thought it was. For a second he was scared that Magnus was going to to push him away, stop, _this,_ but for once, the two men thought alike. His lips meet Alec’s and they were just as fierce back , non stopping and unforgiving. It was a kiss that held a thousand unsaid things, a thousand apologies, and a thousand what ifs.

A small noise brought them both back to reality, both breaking apart, gasping for air, but still remaining close, Alec’s hands still grasping Magnus’s neck firmly, resisting the urge to pull him back in. Glancing they both turned, as if in sync to see where the noise as come from.

“I’ve got Alec’s discharges papers here” Bella stood in front of the doorway, waving some forms in her hand. “But I can come back later, if you’d like to carry on with it..” She trailed off, glancing at Magnus, curiously.

“Bella, Magnus. Magnus, Bella” Alec introduced them, face now turning a little red, but he hadn’t moved away from Magnus, still one hand holding his waist.

“Magnus..” Bella’s voice almost sang. “Alec’s mentioned you before.” She nodded, placing the discharges papers on the table. “Just sign these before you leave Alec, and tell reception that your wife has signed off on it” She said and smiled backing out of the room, avoid Alec’s glaring look. “Do continue. It’s hot” She admitted, before shutting the door to the exam room firmly.


	7. Doctor's Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shorter chapter, trying to tie some stuff together. next chapter will be better! but i had this written last night despite being tired and decided to run with it anyway. any attempt at re-writing it didn't end well so i've decided to just post it. i promise i will stop torturing magnus soon! very very soon!

Magnus was painfully aware of Alec, still standing close to him, and still with no shirt on. The words were still ringing in his ears. Alec, married. Again. Neither man had moved, and Alec still had one hand on Magnus's waist. Looking down at the hand resting there, he winced at the sight, sure enough, on his fingers was a golden ring attached. It seemed to mock him and he felt himself finally pulling away from the half naked man. At any other time, Magnus wouldn’t have show the restrain to do so, as he had wished for so many time for this moment, the moment that had just passed. Alec’s lips on his, Alec’s hand grabbing his neck, his hand running through his hair. The fact that he had no shirt on, had only been a bonus. However, the words had hit at him like a brick wall, and he was praying it was some sort of joke.

“Magnus” Alec began, licking his now dry lips, trying to find the words to explain the words that had just escaped Bella’s lips. He wasn’t entirely sure why she had done that, she knew how Magnus was, and what he had once wished for. “It’s not what you think” He trailed off and watched as Magnus pulled away from him, suddenly feeling cold from the disappearing warmth from the warlock.

Magnus scoffed at the reply and took another step back, increasing the distance between them. “To me, it looks like you’re married to that girl out there” He nodded in the direction of the door, and through the blinds as they both glanced at Bella who was still outside, her back turned to them, typing something in on a computer in the hallway. “Again” He added sourly. None in the institute would have likely forgotten the partnership between Alec and Lydia. It had been one made for business, but it had been one turned out into a disaster. If it hadn’t been for Lydia and all of her rules, ambitions and stubbornness, Magnus was sure Alec wouldn’t have been banished. He had never seen someone who knew so little about Alec, been able to turn him against his own family quite so quickly, or against Magnus himself. “I thought you would have learned something from last time Alec” He added and Alec found himself wincing at this name coming from Magnus’s mouth. It was a sign of just how mad Magnus was feeling right now.

“That’s not fair Magnus. Lydia and Bella are two very different situations.”

“Oh really?” Magnus raised an eyebrow as he glared back at Alec. “So you love her then?”

“It’s not like that” Alec stuttered, trying to find the right words to describe what the whole thing actually was. “It’s..” He was going to say, it’s not you, but for a third time that evening the door opened once again, with Bella standing there, holding more things in her hands.

“Oh, I was sorting of expecting to find you two kissing again” She smiled as she casually strolled through the room, ignoring the looks from either men. She already knew Alec was mad, and all though she didn’t really know the man next to him, she did feel a bit sorry for him.

“Its not funny Bella” Alec hissed as he crossed his arms, unsure where this was going.

“I think this is absolutely hilarious. Considering the crap you’ve been pulling on me Alec, this “ She said pointing around the whole room. “This is nothing compared to what you’ve been doing.”

“Oh so this is what this is, payback?” He questioned.”I didn’t think you would be this petty”

Bella shook her head as she placed the contents in her hands next to Alec. “No it’s not payback. It’s more like silent anger.” She said as she tilted her head, not backing down.

“Silent anger?”

“Yeah, silent anger, just what the doctor ordered” She muttered as she handed Alec a black shirt. “You might want to put that one. “

Scoffing he took it reluctant and put it on. “And what else has the doctor ordered?” he asked sarcastic, half not wanting to know the answer himself.

“Some painkillers, anti-inflammatory and a healthy dose of cutting the crap out, and start telling the truth.” Bella glared at him, the anger still evident from before as she took out a little note pad from her lab coat and scribbled something on it. “You can pick it up at pharmacy on the first floor. Annette knows you’re here, and will sign the discharge papers as well while she is at it.” She reached her hand out to Alec with the little note, the words shining on the prescription paper.

“I should go” Magnus piped in, desperately regretting his choices of coming here at all now. “It seems you two have some domestic issues to sort out, and I don’t want to get in-between you two lovebird”

“He hasn’t told you yet?” Bella asked, as she looked over at Magnus who now looked confused.

“Told me what?” He asked, shaking his head, edging closer to the door.

“For god sake Alec” She groaned out loud. “I left you two alone for almost twenty minutes and you still haven’t told him? See, this is why I am prescribing you some truth telling, seems like you need to work on it. Shall I help you?” She offered ironically, and carried on, without waiting for a reply from Alec. “You see Magnus, yes, we are in fact married, and as much as I wish I could tell you it is a happy marriage, it’s only a business arrangement on both our parts. Alec gets all my benefits from the hospital, and well should anything happened to either of us, then we have someone who can care and look after us, and make decisions seeing fit. Oh and I get to keep Alec’s house. I love Alec, but like a brother, all though with the stunts he has been pulling this week, I am questioning even that. You see, I meet Alec at the lowest point in my life, and he saved me in so many ways. In this whole world, we only got each other. So just for the sake of the law, and the little loopholes, its just a way of protecting each other.”

“You married someone for health insurance?” Magnus asked, thinking the whole thing sounded mad, and yet somehow he wasn’t surprised. This was Alec after all, and this was how Alec solved problem. “Does the word marriage mean anything to you at all, or do you only see this as a way of solving problems?” Magnus spat out, bitterer. To him marriage was still sacred, it was a path he hadn’t taken yet, perhaps simply because he hadn’t found that one person he had been looking for, but it wasn’t something he would do lightly, regardless of anyone’s situation.

“It’s a bit more complicated then that, and a few more reasons behind it” Alec tried, still not finding the words to explain any of it. He looked at Bella who was watching Magnus, her face unreadable to him.

“Of course, but this is what you do though, isn’t it Alexander? First Lydia and now this.. this girl” He pointed at Bella, who shifted a little bit.

“Bella” She cut him off. “and there are like Alec said, a few more reason but this isn’t the time or place to discussion the detail of our marriage. Either way, I don’t love Alec is any sort of romantic way, and well Alec, he clearly in to someone else in this room that’s not me, so feel free to carry on kissing until your hearts content” Bella waved around the room.”Don’t let..” She opened her mouth to say something again but stopped as a familiar beep came from her pocket. Cursing to herself, she picked up the pager and had a quick glance. It a split second her entire body language changed, and her face went dark and hard.

“No, no, non” She mumbled franticly as she looked down at the little black pager. “Not Mr Johnston” Alec’s head shifted from glancing at Magnus to Bella, a familiar name to them both. He already knew Bella was in for an even longer shift now, and he knew that this conversation wasn’t far from over, but he was tired from fighting for today.

“Go” He nodded to the door, and before neither man had spoken any more words, Bella had rushed out the door, and off to a certain Mr Johnston.

“You know, I actually think I am speechless.” Magnus said as he watched the door close once more. “Of all the things I had imagined happening to you Alec, this wasn’t one of them. I didn’t think you would be that stupid to actually get married again as the last wedding you had sent you into exile!” Magnus hissed. “This was a mistake, I shouldn’t have come here. You shouldn’t have asked for me Alexander. I don’t know why you did, but you should have left the past in the past” Magnus shook his head, trying to control his own anger that was bubbling up. There was so many more things he wanted to say. “And you shouldn’t have kissed me, not like this, not like that if you didn’t truly meant it.”

“I did mean it”

Magnus shook his head. “I don’t think you did. I can’t believe you did this to me, to us, again, after everything that has actually happened between us. Whatever problems that requires you to find a warlock, I suggest that you find yourself a different one in the future” His voice was firm, but full of a sadness he couldn’t express. For the first time, Magnus felt as if perhaps the world had truly now gone mad. He took a last glance at Alec, who once again opening his mouth to protest against the words coming out of the warlock’s mouth but with a shift movement and a snap of his fingers, Alec watched the magic held him firmly in place, making him unable to follow Magnus as the warlock disappeared as quick as he had come, the door shutting for the last time. Leaning back against the chair, Alec was suddenly regretting a lot of thing. He should have followed his doctors orders, and perhaps the truth was ready to come now, once and for all. Perhaps, as mad at it sounded to everyone ears, the truth about everything had to be let out. He owned it to Bella, and more importantly, Magnus. Magnus needed to know too. All the things he hadn’t been able to say four years ago, all the things he hadn’t done, but more importantly all the things that had followed since the aftermath of being sent into exile. Alec glanced at the scar on his wrist, the shiny silver lining against his skin, evident. Magnus needed to know. Bella had knows this. He still couldn’t grasp the actions she had just done, but he knew that she never did anything without reason. If Alec was stubborn, she was far worse. She had always pulled him of any crap he did, and he knew it always came back to bite him, ten folded. This was her way of once again forcing him to act on it, and stop thinking so god damn much. To force his hand, and make him see reason. He quickly grabbed the papers and ran through the door. He just hoped that Magnus would be able to understand, and perhaps be able to forgive him, but more importantly, he needed to see that for him, for Alec, there was none else. There hadn’t been and there wouldn’t be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys have a lovely weekend! hope to post the next chapter on sunday! but for now i am in need of some sleep, and its weekend on for me so it's all work and no play :(


	8. Not In Kansas Any more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait but this is a long one! ended up writing over 13 pages so it took a while but felt it was time to quicken up the pace a little. 
> 
> thank you to everyone who has commented, left kudos and subscribed to the story, it keeps the motivation going! once again, english isn't my first language, so if there are any mistakes, I do apologize, enjoy :)

The last few beams of the sunshine rising down, shinned up the dark street light as Bella made her way home from the hospital. It was days like these that she was grateful they had a house just around the corner from work. Having being ordered to go home after overstaying yet another work shift, her footsteps quickened, in a hurry to finally lay down and perhaps take a shower. The shift had been long and after Alec’s surprise visit and Mr Johnston crashing multiple times over the past hours she was glad to leave the hospitals white rooms behind her for today. There was only so much death on person can see before it finally gets to you.

Within minutes she made it home, a dark house greeting her. She wasn’t taken back by it, not really. After the little tantrum she had thrown at Alec, she wasn’t expecting him to be up at this late to have another argument about truths and whatnots.

Relief came washing over her as she closed the front door, feeling the protecting from the rest of the world behind the dark wooden door. The exhausting finally hit her as she sank down on the sofa, feet weary from hard work and her body aching from the stress and exhausting. The realization hit her that she had been gone over 48 hours as her head hit the headrest on the sofa, one hand coming to rest on her forehead as she brushed a few strands of red hair away from her face. The events coming back as she closed her eyes, swallowing hard to keep all the emotions at bay. It had been a bad day even within the normal standards, and she could already feel the guilty, the blame and the hopelessness she had kept at bay all day. Sighting, she tried to push the thoughts away, ignoring the small tear threatening to escape slowly on the side of her face. Bella always did this, worked her way into exhausting and just when her body was at its most tiredness, the wave of the rest of her emotions hit her. She was only human after all.

Hearing a familiar creak from the staircase, Bella shot up as quick as she had at down, one hand coming up quickly to whip the small tear that had escaped anyway. “Alec” She greeted, now sitting up straight, one leg crossed underneath the other. She watched him walk the last few steps down until he was in the living room too, watching is face clearly trying to see where the conversation would lead. He looked tired too.

“I thought you had gone to bed” She stated, quietly, avoiding this gaze. The shame was coming, she was regretting the silliness in the exam room.

“I wanted to wait up. I got a bit worried. You didn’t text like you normally do.” He replied.

“Got busy”

“Yeah I figured. Mr Johnston, right?” He nodded, and sat down in the armchair tucked by the corner. “Looking at how tired you look it must have been bad”

Bella nodded, her voice quiet. “Very bad” She sighted, closing her eyes, the images of Mrs Johnston tears still there as she cried when they thought he had died, and the endless hugs and thanks as she had once again brought him back from the brink of death. That had been the process for a few good hours. She had to admire the loyalty of the wife, who had never left his side, but each time they got the paddles out and shocked him to bring his heart back to rhythm, she could see the pain in Mrs Johnston eyes, until it seemed he was still hanging in there and Bella could escape out of the room.

Alec watched her for a while. “Is he alive?” He hesitated but the words came out anyway.

Bella nodded. “Yeah, barely. I don’t know how much time he has left to be honest. I mean to be able to hang on for 6 months with covid, to see his lungs get deprived of oxygen, and see him fight, and fight. He is remarkable, but there is only so much I can do. He’s fought so hard and so bravely for so long, and I just want one patient to survive this. Just one.”

Alec could hear the desperation in her voice, see the sadness and tiredness in her eyes, along with that never ending fighting spirit she carried. He had seen her come home countless of times, seen her fall apart the second those front doors closed, and he had seen her collect herself, let her feel, even if only for a moment and then just carried on. It that way, they were both similar. That’s how Alec had been. You do the job, regardless, and wait for a time and a place, if you need to fall apart.

Knowing there were very few words that could probably comfort Bella, Alec got up and sat next to her and drew her into a half hug, a small laugh escaping from her lips. “I’m sorry for yesterday by the way” She murmured low, her face resting against Alec’s chest, taking in the comfort from someone else. She needed it more then she thought. “I was way out of line with you and Magnus in that exam room. I just got so frustrated with you, and I wanted to get back at you somehow, and I overstepped. We both agreed if he ever came back I would leave it to you to talk to him, and explain everything. I don’t think I did a very good job at it”

“It’s okay” Alec gave her a light squeeze again. “I know. To be fair, I probably didn’t help the situation by kissing him like that.”

“Looks like he liked it” Bella pointed out.

“You think?”

Bella grinned back at him. “Oh yeah, he liked it alright”

“I tried to catch up with him after you left, but seems I was too late” Alec admitted.

“I’m sure he’ll come back” Bella reassured and gave Alec a little light poke. “He would be mad not to, after a kiss like that”

“I hope you’re right”

“He’ll be knocking on that door in no time”

As if on cue, there was a knock on door, making both Alec and Bella shoot up from the sofa.

“Okay, that a bit creepy” Bella whispered, as she urged Alec to answer the door. “We never get visitors”

“It’s probably just the neighbours” Alec reassured.

“What, at this time?”

Sighting at the silliness, Alec took the remaining steps through the living room and opened the door. The knocks grew impatient and louder as Alec reached out and turned the doorknob, mouth wide open at the sight greeting him.

“Jesus” Bella gasped as she too looked at the new arrival in the doorway, only recognizing the one currently covered in what looked like blood, a lot of it. “Put him on the sofa” She ordered, the medical training kicking in quickly as she rose up and rushed forward to help. It was strange seeing a stranger she had only seen less then a day ago, standing in her living room. Being covered in blood didn’t suit Magnus, and Bella pushed the feelings that made her hair stand back at the back of her neck as she looked at him. There was multiple cuts on him, some long and small, other thicker and short, but each one looking ugly enough. The one she was most concerned with was the one on stretching at his stomach, the redness pouring out much quicker then she liked. Someone had attempted to stop it, with what looked like a scarf tied around his waist, applying a little pressure. It didn’t seem to do much, she noted as she reached out and untied it to have a better look at what was in front of her. A thousand questions were running through her head, first and perhaps foremost, who had done this? She wanted to say someone had stabbed him, but they looked awfully similar to the same cuts she had treated Alec with hours before, all though these were more severe and deeper.

“What happened?” She asked, hands trying to work quickly. The man currently holding him glanced at Bella and then to Alec who was hovering over her. She couldn’t make out the look they shared.

Alec’s whole face looked pale as he took in what was going on in front of him. “Jace...” He trailed off, unable to find the words as he looked at his parabati dead in the eye. He glanced at Bella for a second who was still working franticly, too busy to ask any more questions that she didn’t seem to get any answers to. Not risking it, he quickly pulled Jace into the hallway, hoping it was far enough way for Bella not to hear them. “What happened?” He hissed, his eyes once again wandering to Magnus who seems non-response.

Jace, looking as pale as Alec shook his head. “I don’t know man, they just came out of the darkness. I didn’t even see it coming.. “ He shook his head again. Even thought the connection between them was weak, Alec could feel his fear. He didn’t need to though, it was written all over Jace’s face. “I have no idea Alec, I’ve never seen anything like it”

“What are you doing here?” Why didn’t Magnus just heal himself?”

“He couldn’t. I know know why, neither does he. Its never happened before, but whatever that _thing_ was, did that to him in just seconds Alec.”

“Okay” Alec swallowed, still sensing the fear in the man who he had once called brother. “But why are you _here?”_ He asked again. “What are you doing in my house?”

“I didn’t know where else to go Alec”

“Why didn’t you just take him to the institute?” He questioned, knowing the monks could probably heal Magnus in a matter of seconds.

“You wouldn’t get it, but Alec it’s not what it was once were. It’s not like I can just stroll in with Magnus in tow and ask someone to heal him. It doesn’t work like that any more, not since Lydia decided to follow the law” Jace replied, his voice turning sour at the name of their so called leader. “As she always says, the law is hard, but the law is the law, and she follows it to the letter Alec. “ He warned, as he too glanced at Magnus. “If we just strolled in with him in tow, he would be thrown into the detention cells, and then god knows what else would happen to him. The only reason why I took him here is because he muttered something about you knowing a doctor and well..” Jace hesitate for a moment, wanting to choose his words carefully. “I could sense you” he admitted. “Look I know you are probably still pissed off at me, but I knew you were near by so we took a chance and knocked. So.” He trailed off, shrugging a little bit as he looked around. “Here we are. “

“Here you are” Alec said back, dryly. He wasn’t sure how to react or what to say, but he knew what he felt, and as annoying it was, their parabatai bond was still there, and it was telling him that what Jace was feeling and saying was the truth. For whatever reason, he had felt he had no choice but to find Alec.

Both men fell into a short silence, neither sure what to say, but both feeling what the other one was thinking, a small proof that perhaps their bond wasn’t as broken as they both thought.

“Alec!” Bella shouted from the living room, forcing the boys to focus more at the task at hand, both rushing in at the sound of her voice. “Get in here, I need you.”

“Alec, go and be useful, and get my spare medical kit underneath the kitchen sink. “Bella ordered, focusing on the task in front of her. It was bad, really bad, the red thick blood was dripping everywhere no matter how much pressure she was putting on it. She was glad that he seemed out of it, as it made it easier to put as much force into the wound as she could, to try and stop the bleeding. The other cuts didn’t seemed as bad as this one which took the sense of panic away for a little while.

Alec couldn’t help but to stare at Magnus who was lying in front of him, not moving. It was unreal seeing him like this. Magnus didn’t get hurt, he didn’t bleed. Not him. He was the high warlock of Brooklyn, he was 800 years old. Quick and quirky. Or at least not when he had known him. He was strong, and had such a flourish movements to him Alec had never even seen so much as a mark on him. Now he was lying there in his living room, covered in blood, scraps and marks. He wanted to wake him up and ask why he wasn’t healing himself, but judging by the fear of Jace’s and Clary’s faces as they had knocked on his door, he knew there must be a reason behind it. In the space of just a matter of moments, things weren’t so simple any more, but this was Magnus. His Magnus. Well not his, but it was Magnus non the less, who had drawn out secrets out him none else had.

“Alec!” Bella was shouting now, snapping Alec out of it. “Unless you want your boyfriend to bleed out here in the middle of my living room floor, run to the kitchen and get me that kit. “She was pushing down as hard as she could, desperately trying to slow down the blood pouring out. It always fascinated and scared her how quick blood could flow when it wanted to, and how could it be everywhere?

“He isn’t my boyfriend”

“I don’t care what he is or isn’t but if we don’t stop this bleeding within the next few minutes he will he a dead one, whatever he is to you. So if you care about him, get a bloody move on. Now!” She growled, hands busy and covered with red thick blood. She wanted to be kind, but knowing that every little second counted, she had no time to spare anyone’s feeling, least of all Alec. “And you GI Joe, run into the bathroom and get me the basket by the door. “She looked and pointed at Jace who had been leaning against the living room wall, hands unsure what to do as he look at the scene in front of him.

“Me?” He asked, pointing and himself, confused.

“Yes, you!” Bella puffed, as she squeezed down hard on Magnus stomach, stopping the blood flow a bit. “ Both of you, get a move on! “ Groaning out loud, she glared at Alec, who still hadn’t moved from the spot he was still standing at. “ Alec for god’s sake, I love you, but right now I am not you best friend, I am a doctor, go and run and get me that stuff and then get the hell out of this living room. I can’t work with you starring at every move I make. I got this. ” She knew she was being bossy, but knowing what she did, there simply was no time to sugar coat things.

“Come on” Alec’s voice was low and tired as he nudged Jace’s arm. “Bathroom is this way, let her get to work. She knows what she’s doing and if we bother her any more she might just kick me out of the house. She will look after him” He wasn’t sure who he was trying to reassure, him or jace. Perhaps both of them as he looked at Bella, franticly working on him.

He took a quick glanced at Magnus and then hurried along, dragging Jace with him.

Bella was panting hard as she watched the two boys exit the living room, feeling slightly relieved to have less eyes on her as she tried her best to treat Magnus. None liked an audience, at least of all Bella, and not anything involving Alec.

“You, miss Carrot Cake” She pointed at Clary who was still standing by the door and hadn’t made any movements since they first came knocking.“Go and run into the kitchen and get me some hot water”. Bella said as she took a better look at the girl, who looked like she was about to throw up at any moment. She didn’t really need the hot water, but she didn’t need a second patient to pass out in front of her. Without any protests, Clary hurried along after Alec and grabbed whatever was requested. All three returned nearly at the same time.

“Great” Bella puffed as she swiftly grabbed the medical bag from Alec. Quickly dipping her hands in the bowl of hot water, she rinsed her already bloody hands and began to work. Gloves came on quickly as so did the scalpel.

“Alec, I thought I told you to get out” Her hands didn’t stop working as she looked up and glared at him. He was standing there with his arms to his side, helpless and worry across his face. “I got this, but I can’t work with you breathing down my neck. If you care about this man, leave me to it. I promise he will be fine.” She wanted to stand up and nudge him out of the room, but leaving the bleeding Magnus even for a second wasn’t really an option. “Alec..” She was pleading now. “I wouldn’t let a family member stand next to me in an operation room, so I will be damned if I let you hoover over me while I try and save this man’s life. If you love me, you will trust me, and if you value your friends life, you will go back into the kitchen. I will come and fetch you when I’m finished” Bella tried to keep her voice as calm and gentle as she could, trying to pour as much reassurance into it as she could muster, as if she was talking to a small scary child. Right now, that was like Alec was looking in front of her. Small, sad, scared and so damn innocent. “Please” She begged, and Alec looked down at her, really looked at her. She tried to ignore the fear she was feeling, and praying her face and voice was showing that radiant of confidence she managed to keep at work, the professional doctor.

“Okay, Okay” He replied, voice flat but his feet shuffled towards the kitchen.

With a sight of relief, as she watched him and the two others head with him, she looked down on the unconscious man. “You’ll be fine. We got this” She nodded to herself, as her muscles and mind took over as she tirelessly began working into the night on the wounds, cuts and gradually, the bleeding slowed down and came to halt. “I got this..” She kept saying to herself, with every stitch and cut. She did. She stopped counting stitches after a while, once the bigger bleeding had stopped. There must have been more then thirty of them, but it hadn’t mattered. Her hand had grown numb, but worked tirelessly nonetheless. Bella had treated plenty of people before, but never anyone Alec knew, and never anyone that meant something to him. She shuddered at the thought if she hadn’t been able to save this man for him.

Glancing at her handy work, a sense of relief washed over with each bandage being put over on the less severe cuts. Making a final check she grabbed the quilt on the arm chair and tucked Magnus in and headed for the kitchen.

It was quiet. Alec was sitting by the kitchen table, a cup of coffee in his hand. Jace and Clary was leaning against the kitchen counter, close together, Jace hugging her gently, trying to reassure her that Magnus was going to be fine. All three straighten as Bella walked into the kitchen.

Glancing at the welcome, Bella couldn’t help to feel like once again she had walked out of an operating room. “He’ll be fine” She stated as she made her way to the bin, throwing the bloody gloves in the bin before finding the sink to wash the rest of the blood covering her arms, off. She could feel Alec starring at her, waiting for her to speak up. “He lost quite a lot of blood, but I managed to stop the bleeding, and he should be just fine. I gave him something for the pain, and a mild sedative for a while so he can rest a bit without realizing what has happened to him. “The hot water was a welcome feeling against her hands. She always forgot just how cold the human body could be, especially blood. Letting out a shaky breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding, she turned back around and sat down next to Alec, one hand coming out to give his a light squeeze. “He’ll be fine” Bella let out a small smile, hoping that would be reassuring enough for him. She could see it wash over his face, and whatever bad thoughts he had a few moments before, were more or less gone. Alec could only nob back in reply, but they both knew he was grateful, and in his own way he was saying thank you.

“When can we move him?” Jace asked, arms now crossed, once again looking like he was ready to spring into action.

Bella glared up at him. “He needs _rest”_ she said with a stern voice. “I’ve just stitched him back up as if he were a rag doll. He has multiple cuts everywhere, and if you move him now you’ll risk cutting up the stitches that I’ve spent the last hour patching up.

“When can we move him?” Jace asked again.

“When I say so, GI Joe”

Neither spoke for a moment, Jace clearly thinking he could win over a doctor, as he glared at her, as if she was one of the many normal mundane he meet on a regular basis, who simply obeyed whenever he used his stern voice.

Bella lifted her head, not back down either as she looked back at Jace. “You know, those were some interesting cuts on him.”

“He got stabbed”

“Looks odd for a stab wound. They are normally short but deep. No, this look like it could have been made by some sort of animal. Now, as a doctor, I’ve seen a lot of cuts and bruises, and a few more things on top of that, but I’ve never seen anything quite like that” Bella crossed her arms, as she dared Jace. “Feels like someone should start telling me the truth here.” She glanced at Alec who was still sitting next to her, but he shifted at her words, and so did Jace, who opened his mouth to speak.

“It’s a bad idea Jace” Alec said, trying to stop him, knowing he was about to do just that.

“Do you have a better one Alec?”

Frowning, Alec shook his head. “No, but I thought we had rules for this sort of thing” He muttered, suddenly feeling a bit silly.

“You and your rules Alec. I have a feeling we are way over our heads, and if Magnus needs more medical help, we will need her. Keeping her in the dark will not keep her safe.”

“And why do you think she would believe us?”

“She doesn’t have to believe it, but seeing as she just saved Magnus, without questing my motives, she deserved to know. If she doesn’t believe, well then that’s her choice, but she should be allowed to form her own opinions and make up her mind herself, if she wishes it.”

“If I believe what?” Bella looked from one man to the other, confused and puzzled at he cryptic words.

Jace opened his mouth, ready to explain.

“Jace, don’t” Alec pleaded. “Don’t drag her into this. Not into our world.”

Crossing his arms, Jace looked from Bella to Alec. “If she is to help us, she needs to know Alec. Keeping people in the dark never ends well. You should know that better then anyone, look at where that got you” He reminded his parabati, seeing the look of defeat in Alec’s eyes. He couldn’t argue with that. Alec knew better then anyone what lies, and secrets could do to people. Neither of the two would be where they were, if only they both would have been honest with each other. If Jace hadn’t decided to lie about Valentine and his alliance, if Alec had been upfront the deals he had made with Lydia in exchange for marriage, and the position as the head of the institute, everything would have been very different. They both knew this, such an unspoken truth.

He glanced at Alec once more and sat down next to Bella and began telling her about them. Shadowhunters, half angels, greater demons. The list was endless, but when telling something it is always best to start at the beginning. She didn’t say much, only listened as she poured herself a cup a coffee, her hands gripping the cup a little bit harder at certain words. They left out what had happened for Alec to be where he was now. She didn’t need to know anything.

“That’s it” Jace said, going quiet, trying to figure out the girl in front of him.

Bella nodded and got up to put the empty cup in the sink. She could feel Alec watching her, waiting for her reaction, as well as Jace. “Okay” She finally said, turning around and leaning against the kitchen counter. “Perhaps we should all go to bed, looks like we could all use the rest. Jace, Clary, you’re welcome to use the guest bedroom on the bottom floor at the end of the corridor, if you wish. I wouldn’t advise to move Magnus just yet”

Alec glared at her. “That’s it?” He wondered, awaiting some sort of reaction, that wasn’t coming.

“Yeah that’s it.”

“I just told you I am half human, half angel, and all you have got to say it’s lets go to bed?” Alec asked, puzzled. This wasn’t what he had been expecting. Questions, yes lots of them perhaps. Some anger at behind lied to perhaps, disbelief, for sure, but as he looked at Bella, not of it was there. She looked, calm.

“Well, I’m tired. it’s been a long day with a lot of stuff going on, so yeah on doctor’s orders, I suggest that we all try and get some sleep, and then we can deal with all, _this,_ tomorrow.”

“That’s all you’ve got to say?”

Sighting, Bella shifted her weight a little. “What do you want to say Alec?” It’s a lot to take in yeah, but I feel like perhaps this isn’t my biggest concern right now. The man that nearly bled out in our living room, yeah that’s a big concern. Wherever Mr Johnston is going to still be alive in the next twenty four hours, that’s a worry for me. This, this isn’t. So you’re in some sort of cult, and you got kicked out. Big deal.”

“It’s not a cult, it’s a bit more then that. “ Alec corrected her. “We are talking about creatures and magic, and things you couldn’t even believe exits.”

“Unless they all come storming this house in the next few hours, I don’t really care, and I still say we all need to sleep a little bit.” Bella sighted, the tiredness evident in her voice. “Either way, I bit you good night. Alec, Magnus will be out for the next few hours too so there isn’t really any point starring at him, hoping for him to wake up. If I were you, I would make sure you get some proper sleep. You look like you need it more then me” She mumbled and made her way upstairs, not waiting for any more replies or questions. She thought she could hear more hissed voices for a while and the creak of bedroom doors being opened and shut. Seemed their guests were staying after all, and as no footsteps were heard coming up the stairs, she knew all to well that Alec would be spending the next few hours right next to Magnus either way.

Too tired to try and process all the new information she had been given, or try and make any sense of it Bella let her tired mind and body drift off to a restless sleep. Her head hit the pillow and she welcomed it gladly.

A light shake woke Bella up. It felt like her head just hit the pillow, but glancing on her phone that was resting on the table, it showed it was just past nine in the morning. The sunshine was coming in through the still opened window. Disoriented and tired, the events of last night came back quickly, and Bella rushed up to tend to her newest patient. Looking around to see what had woken her, she saw nothing. Shrugging, she made her way downstairs. The house shook again, making her shift off balance, as she grabbed on the wall of the bottom of the stairs.

“Alec?” She shouted out. “What the hell is going on?” She shouted out as she tried to make her way to the living room, a vibration coming through the floorboards. “Is it an earthquake?” She asked, finally reaching the living room. Magnus was still on the sofa, but a bit more awake then the last time she had seen him, both Jace and Alec was hoovering over him, whispering in low hurried voices. She couldn’t quite make it out. “What’s going on?” She demanded to know, now reaching the little group. Even tired, Magnus glared at her presence.

“Not the bloody wife” He muttered, low enough for everyone to hear.

“ Yes, the bloody wife” Bella replied back, just as sour as he. “Who happened to save your life yesterday” She informed him.

Both men turned around at the sound of Bella’s presence.

“You’re up!” Alex exclaimed, but his voice was low and the worry in his eyes was clear as day. The house shook again, this time more violently, causing Bella to grab a hold of Alec in order not to fall over.

“Ow. What is going on?” She asked, as she tried to steady herself.

“It’s the house.” Alec replied, glancing around the room, as if he was looking for someone, or something.

“The house? What about the house?”

“It’s protecting us”

Bella’s eyes widened at the reply. “From what?” She asked, suddenly feeling scared, as it shook once again.

“I don’t know” He mumbled quiet. “I didn’t even know the house could protect us like this. I mean, I know there were some protection runes put in place for my sake but this is taking it to a whole new level.”

“That would be me” Magnus piped up from the sofa. “I put some wards up a few years back” He groaned as he attempted to shift on the sofa.

“What for?” Alec turned around, now looking at Magnus, his face softening at the words.

“Protection.” Magnus answered back, looking away, a small shade of pink burning on his cheeks. Alec wasn’t suppose to find that little detail out, but even with all the hatred in the world, even back then Magnus hadn’t been able to live with himself, if anything would have happened to Alec, so he had sneak around on evening, when Alec had just moved it and made sure that if anything, or anything tried to hurt him, the wards would keep him safe without Alec actually knowing.

“Will it hold?” Alec asked, still eyeing the room with caution.

Magnus didn’t reply.

“Right, we need to go” Jace ordered. “Whatever this thing is, it might be what attacked Magnus, and it might have followed us here. We can’t stay here. Alec, you should come too, I don’t think this its safe here any more.”

“And where do you suggest we go?” Alec raised an eyebrow as he watched Jace gathered himself, shifting himself closer to Magnus, who had a hard look on his face, bracing himself for the pain that was about to come, with the movements.

“The institute”

“Are you mad? I can’t go there!”

“We’ll have to take that risk, or would you rather stay here and get scratched to death by whatever this thing?”

The house shook again, and this time Bella was sure the sealing would fall in. somehow it seemed to hold, but it was bad enough to tell them that whatever they choose to do, they would have to make that choice now.

“Bella is coming with us” Alec demanded, and to make his point clear he strode over and grabbed her hand. “I am not leaving her behind”

“She is a mundane, she’ll be fine. They never go for them anyway” Jace reassurance him.

“You don’t know that” Alec protested, grabbing Bella’s hand a little harder. “You don’t even know what this thing is, and I am not leaving her behind. If I go, she goes. Besides, we need someone to drive there, and well last time I checked, you don’t know how to do mundade driving. If this thing doesn’t kill us, you will for sure! “

Jace glanced at him, seeing the stubbornness set into Alec. He had that look he knew all to well, the look that you couldn’t argue with. Alec’s mind was made up and there was no changing it.

“Fine” He gave it. “But we are leaving now, before the whole roof falls in”

“Bella get the car keys and me and Jace will get Magnus£ Bella who was still half scared, and confused, just nodded at Alec and followed the orders with no protest. The house shook harder now, each on making them all nearly fall over as they tried to move an injured Magnus into the garage. Bella had already rushed out to start the engine, her face unreadable as she gripped the steering wheel hard. It helped to grab onto something. With quite a lot of finesse they all squeezed into the car, the men in the back and Bella and Clary in the front seats.

“Okay” Bella said, trying to take a deep breath to calm herself somewhat. The conversation from last night about demons and angels came rushing back, and suddenly felt a lot more real then when Jace had been telling it yesterday. “Where are we going?” She tried to keep her voice low and calm, as the car pulled out of the garage.

Jace gave directions as they drove in mostly silence. Bella glanced in the back view mirror now and again, seeing Magnus looking pale again, leaning against Alec, his head resting on his shoulder. She thought she could see one hand grabbing Alec’s too.

“Pull over here” Jace instructed, and the short drive had taken them right in front of the institute.

All five of them got of the car quietly. Bella looked up at the old church, it wasn’t what she had expected. When people said institute, she thought of taller building, labs, that short of things. Not old , and almost fallen churches.

  
“Hang on a minute” Jace suddenly said, looking around the car before slamming door shut. “Here, put this one” He said and pulled a baseball cap over Bella’s head.

“That’s not really going to help Jace” Alec said as he realized what Jace was trying to do. “They will be able to tell..”

Jace seemed to think for a moment, before he shrugged his jacket off, and his hoodie and pulled the black, over big hoodie over Bella’s shoulders, making her look even smaller then she would normally. “Listen to me. Stay quiet, and don’t draw any attention to yourself. If they realize you are a mundane, the welcome you’ll receive won’t be warm. We are breaking all kinds of rules right now. Just keep your head down, and stay behind me, and we might get away with it.

Bella nodded, that feeling of behind over her head not going away, but seeing the choices had been the roof falling over them, in her own house, and this, this surely couldn’t been that bad. Alec reached out and grabbed her hand, giving it a light squeeze. She realized it was for comfort and support, and somehow that sacred her even more. Alec didn’t do things like this. Pulling the hood over the baseball cap, Bella truly wished she was looking as small and unimportant as possible as they headed through the gates. She could feel Alec squeeing her hand once more as she tried to shrink behind the three men. Jace and Alec was doing their best to support Magnus who was in obvious pain, at the same time trying to hide her from unwanted eyes.

She gasped as they crossed the threshold through the barrier, and the old church was no longer an old church any-more. Suddenly the stories from last night was being made more and more real. Grabbing a tighter grip on Alec’s hand, she pushed away the fear and uncertainty,

“Since when does the institute have guards?” Alec whispered low as he watched the two guards observe them with caution and curiosity.

“A lot has changed since you’ve been gone Alec. Don’t worry about it” Jace said as they made their way through them, Bella not daring to even look them in the eyes. She felt like an unwanted guest, and she had to resist the urge to run back to the car.

They finally reached the halls of the institute, Alec’s grip on Bella’s hand still in a firm hold as the other was still supporting Magnus. They didn’t get further then that, as familiar face was already waiting for them.

“Aaaa. Jace, finally” Lydia was standing on the steps, clearly expecting them. “What took you so long?”

“We ran into some trouble” He nodded to the pale Magnus.

“The warlock. I thought we had made it clear they aren’t welcome here any more” Lydia’s voice was stern as she looked the newcomers. She clearly wasn’t happy with them, and it was becoming more and more clear to Bella, how much trouble they were actually in, and how bad of an idea this was starting to look like.

“Magnus saved my life” Jace straightened, clearly trying to not become intimidated by her. “I owe him the same, that he has done for me”

“Very well” Lydia agreed, hands behind her back, clearly deciding her next decisions. "I see you have graced our prescience with my ex husband as well , any reason for this?”

“Something attacked us and Alec was kind enough to offer us safe haven, but whatever attacked us, came back, and now I am offering him the same. This is according to the law, is it not?” He challenged, choosing his words carefully.

“Indeed it is. We have to offer what we receive”

Nodding Jace, made a move to walk past her, the little group following along.

“ And what about the mundane?”

Bella froze, knowing this woman was refereeing to her.

“What is a mundane doing in my institute?”

The room went silent.

“The law is hard, but the law is the law Jace” Lydia stated, her voice cold as she glared at Bella. With a nod, and before anyone had time to react, two guards had grabbed a hold of her, separating her from the rest of the group. “Take her to the dentition cells for now, until I have decided what punishment to give to her”

Bella caught Alec’s gaze, and he looked as scared for her as she felt, but they both knew it was better to stay silent then to break out a fight. It had been their choice after all to do this. She could hear the protest from Jace as the guards lead her away, but right now fighting anyone wouldn’t do anyone any good.

The guards clearly had little feelings for mundanes, as they threw her into a cell, which looked like it was all made of glass, with a hard shove. Bella turned around, glaring at her guards with as much confidence she could muster.

“You can’t do this! I have rights!”

The guards laughter at her reply. “Not here you don’t love” the taller man shook his head, and before Bella could say anything else, they had both turned around and left her.

Suddenly feeling alone, Bella looked around. It was just glass, glass that can break she thought as she glanced around her cell. Curious, she raised a hand to touch it. A jolt of electricity rushed through as her finger tips touched the cold hard surface, and she jumped back, grabbing her hand. It was pulsing, and aching at the sudden shock. Bad idea.

Sitting down on the hard cold floor, Bella submitted to the defeat and to the revelation. The story she had heard last night, had in fact been real. As silly it had sounded sitting in that kitchen, with demons and angels, runes that held power, it had perhaps in fact been the truth after all. Glaring at the glass that seemed to almost be mocking her she wrapped the hoodie Jace had lent her, around her a little bit tighter.

“I have a feeling I am not in Kansas any more” She whispered out into the glass cell, half expecting someone to answer her back. It did not, and as she leaned against the wall, she could only hope that Alec had some kind of plan to get her out of here. She shuddered at thinking of what kind of punishment this Lydia person could conjure up. People that felt the need to surround their prisoners with electrocuted walls, couldn’t mean well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Ideas? Hate it? Love it? Meeh?


End file.
